Heat shields, which protect the dome panel of combustor shells, are exposed to hot gases in the primary combustion zone. The amount of coolant available for cooling the heat shields must be minimized to improve the combustion efficiency and to reduce the smoke, unburned hydrocarbon and CO/NOx emission. Example heat shields are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,145 and 5,419,115.
There is a continuing need for improved heat shields and cooling schemes.